This invention relates generally to a humidifier and, more particularly, to a portable humidifier intended for domestic and industrial use.
Various types of products are used to increase the level of the humidity in an enclosed environment. With respect to portable humidifying appliances, they may be broken down broadly into two categories, one being the evaporation type and the other being the steam vaporizer type. One well known type of evaporative humidifier employs one wick element that produces by capillary action liquid flow from a reservoir to a wick portion disposed in a path of airflow produced by an electrical blower. Air moving through the wick element evaporates its water content producing vapor that is dispersed into the surrounding environment to increase the humidification level thereof.
Wick type humidifiers offer the advantages of low cost, and relatively trouble free, clean operation. However, a need exists for portable wick type humidifiers with increased output/volume ratios, that is, the ratio of between the vapor output and external dimensions of a particular humidifier unit.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an evaporative humidifier device exhibiting an improved, output/volume ratio.